


"What if it were me?"

by SachiiiTea



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (Bro they're just going at each other lmaooo), (Unless you guys beg me for a part two), (Why is there no suicide mentions tag??), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Arguing, Dialogue Heavy, Drista Supremacy, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, IF YOU SHIP, Implied/Referenced Suicide, NO SHIPPERS., TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), back away shippers, no beta we die like ghostbur, this is just some tasty mostly healthy P L A T O N I C relationships <3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachiiiTea/pseuds/SachiiiTea
Summary: Drista finds out about Tommy's state in exile and decides to talk to her brother about it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	"What if it were me?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What if it were me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070811) by [Susquip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip). 



> Idk what I'm doing, just struggling with 'Smoldering' rn so I'm probably going to post some one-off stories like this :0

Clay stood in L'manburg, waiting near the server portal in which his sister was supposed to come through any minute now.

Speak of the devil.

Drista popped out of the portal, her green hoodie (though she had bleached it slightly to yellow so they wouldn't be  _ too _ similar) obnoxiously bright in the sun. The sun glinted off of her porcelain mask, identical to her brother's. (except for the angry eyebrows she carved in, saying it showed her off better. Drista tended to want to set herself apart from her. . .  _ controversial _ brother) 

"Clay!" She said lightly, walking over to him with a high-five at the ready. Their hands met, a smile forming on the siblings’ faces. "Where's Tommy? I thought you said we were visiting him. . ?" She asked, doing a 360 to see if she had simply missed him or something. Dream snapped his fingers, seeming to remember. 

"Yeah come on! We gotta go in a boat." Drista looked at him, eyes of the mask looking piercing at that moment.

"I've. . .Relocated him. Don't worry, it's not too long of a boat ride." He led her to the docks, stepping into a boat that he had prepared for their journey. 

Drista had an odd feeling in her stomach. She didn't like the sound of this. At all.

Drista had been looking out to sea when Dream tapped her shoulder, pointing to the sandy shore of an island. 

"See, we're almost there," He said reassuringly, picking back up the oars to the boat.

The boat hit the shore with a small jolt, signaling that they could hop out of the boat. Drista clambered out, ignoring her brother's offer to help. Dream shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets and setting off into the land, obviously knowing where he was headed. There was a small white tent, and without warning, Drista's brother whipped open the flaps and strode inside. Though her polite instincts (the rude persona was mainly once she got comfortable) said to wait outside, she followed.

"Get up Tommy. You have a visitor." Dream said, tone almost indifferent, though Drista could easily pick up the annoyance. She was his brother after all. Tommy jolted out of the ratty bed, but not without tripping and hitting the floor hard. Drista winced at the sound, attempting to move forward to assist him. Dream jutted out an arm, which she slammed into. 

"What the hell. Let me help him." She hissed, only being met with a shake of her brother's head as Tommy brought himself back to his feet. Drista took a moment to look at him properly, taking in his appearance. His shirt was dirty and torn, his pants not any better. His hair was almost completely dulled from the dirt and grime in it, having a certain frizziness Drista recognized would come from being doused in seawater. His face seemed to be the worst of it. Not only was he covered in scratches and bruises, but he had dark eye bags. His eyes were dull, Drista could barely see a spark of that bright blue she had known the time she visited.

Who was this? Drista refused to believe this was Tommy.

Tommy had used the daylight to show Drista around his ‘home’, Dream always lurking nearby. Tommy had changed. He had new things he did he never did before, things Drista couldn’t help but notice. He played with his hands a lot, picking at his grimy nails even though Drista smacked his hands playfully multiple times to try and signal him to stop. The way his eyes flickered around nervously from time to time as if he was expecting something to happen. He seemed almost terrified of Dream, she noticed, jolting whenever Clay piped up or got closer. (Though she thinks he has a reason, as the moment they all left the tent, Tommy was told to throw all his newly made things into a pit and watch as Dream blew them up. Tommy’s eyes were so dull, he didn’t even fight it.) And lastly, the nether incident. Oh  _ ender, _ the nether incident.

Drista had been talking about something, she couldn’t remember what it was anymore, Tommy nodding and reacting when necessary. He was standing near the edge of the bridge he and Dream built above the lava, just staring at the glowing mass of death below. Drista was paying careful attention, her words slowing down until she was interrupted. He was still staring at the hot, glowing pool beneath them when he spoke.

“ _ Is it r e a l l y all worth it?” _

This had, of course, caught Drista off guard. She asked if he was okay, but he had already moved on, taking in her silence and replacing it by starting to ramble about something. 

It had been sunset when Tommy set off to go hunt the group something to eat, insisting that he had to do something special for the occasion.

Drista decided to take this opportunity to. . .  _ talk _ with her brother.

Drista poked a finger into Dream’s chest, obviously upset. “Jesus Christ Clay, he’s barely older than I am!”

Dream ran a hand through his now loose hair, exasperated. “Listen. You don’t know anything about what’s been going on around here lately, it had to be done okay?” he said sternly, swatting her hand off of him briskly.

“Are you  _ fucking _ kidding me? No, you don’t! You’re going to drive a kid to  _ suicide _ , Clay!” She yelled angrily, throwing her hands up into the air.

Dream tensed at that, trying not to escalate. “You’re being dramatic, he’ll be fine. I’m here a lot. I’ll make sure of it Drista.” He said, trying for a reassuring tone. His tricks didn’t work on Drista though.

Drista was seething at this point. “And what about when you’re not there huh? Who’s protecting him then? Answer me.” She spat, staring up at him.

Clay stared right back at her, all attempts of being gentle forgotten. “He’ll be  _ fine. _ He’s strong.” He said sternly, placing a hand on her shoulder as a signal to quit talking.

Drista shook herself off of his hand. “It doesn’t matter how strong he is Clay, he can still jump off of a  _ fucking cliff _ !”

Dream visibly bristled. “This is  _ fucking WAR _ Drista. I have to do this and trust me, I’m making it as easy on him as possible.”

“No, you’re  _ not _ Clay! This is straight-up  _ manipulation _ .” She hissed, gripping his arms.

“What would you know.” He remarked, less of a question and more of a demand.

Drista released his arms, slipping out of her mask. The anger had faded, leaving only a young, vulnerable, and concerned girl.

“ _ Clay, what if it were me? _ ”

It was a whisper, barely audible, but it still hit like a punch to the teeth.

“. .What would you know.”

Those soft and impressionable green eyes were piercing through Dream in a certain way. She had no malice or ill-will in her stare, but the look Drista gave Dream was enough to send shivers down his spine.

“What do you mean,” He said cautiously, ignoring how Drista’s brows furrowed slightly. “You’ll never be in his position, I’ll make sure of it.”

Drista shook her head slightly, gripping her mask. “No, that’s not what I meant. What if we’re on different sides? Would you drive a fourteen-year-old to suicide?”

Another hit to Dream’s indifferent attitude. “It doesn’t matter, it would never happen.”

Drista sighed, taking a breath as she moved her attention to the mask in her hands. “Who’s to say that it ‘wouldn’t happen’ Dream? Who’s to say that something couldn’t happen? That something doesn’t force us against each other?”

Drista’s words hung in the air, the meaning behind her whole point starting to sink in.

“I. . .I’d never fight you Drista. The whole point of all of this fighting is to make a safe place for  _ you. _ Even if we were forced apart, you’d still be my sister! Now, don’t talk like that. You know it's not true.” He began to turn to leave the conversation, Drista quickly grabbing his arm gently to halt him.

“What do you think you’re doing to Techno and Ghostbur? You are taking their little brother away and forcing them to be against Tommy because he’s a child that won’t bend to your will like everyone else on this server!” Her words bit into his skin, reeking the truth that Dream had refused to admit.

“IT’S DIFFERENT. IT’S NOT YOU, DRISTA.” He snapped, inhaling briskly as his guard finally collapsed. Hot tears dripped down beneath the mask, dripping onto his hoodie.

Drista wrapped her arms around him. “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t cry. I just needed you to realize that you need to stop. This isn’t okay. They’re just like us,  _ family.  _ They’re no different.”

Dream leaned into Drista’s embrace, lifting his mask slightly to wipe his damp face. “I’m sorry. . .it’s not an appropriate time to be crying, especially not in front of my little sister.”

“No you’re okay, it’s not an issue Clay. It’s okay. Just keep what I said in mind.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at making a one-off like this :DD Let me know if you liked it, (and if you did) please leave some kudos, they feed my tiny ego <3 Comment with some thoughts or ideas, it tells me people are interested and gives me the inspiration to write! Tysm for reading, you’re pog I hope you have a good day/night <3 
> 
> ALSO!! Pls let me know if you want a part two about what happens when Tommy gets back from getting food :D If it's not wanted, I probably won't do it, but I'd be willing to if a couple of you are interested :D


End file.
